


Une chouette St Valentin

by Petitecrique



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitecrique/pseuds/Petitecrique
Summary: Vincent s'apprêtait à passer une veille de St Valentin seul avec son chat. Mais un invité imprévu va lui faire changer ses plans.





	Une chouette St Valentin

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !   
> Je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfic Dément. Bon alors c'est plus ou moins la suite de " A tes 30 ans Vincent ! " mais elle peut se lire indépendamment et être compréhensible (si vous avez la flemme ou pas envie de lire celle d'avant). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'en ai prévu 2 autres pour un peu clore la série, mais je sais pas quand je les publierai (faut peut-être que je les écrive avant...). Donc voilà, enjoy ! Retour sur un " couple " qui me fait craquer.   
> Tout ceci n'est bien entendu que fiction ;)   
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour améliorer le travail ou donner votre avis ^^   
> Bonne lecture ! :D

Vincent venait de réintégrer son lit. Il l’avait délaissé l’espace de quelques minutes pour aller aux toilettes et se laver les dents. A présent il regardait l’homme endormi à côté de lui. Enfin regarder était un faible mot, il admirait. Il laissait ses yeux se promener sur son corps et se disait que cet homme était beaucoup trop beau pour être humain. Vincent aurait voulu que son partenaire se réveille, il voulait le sentir contre lui, en lui, comme cette nuit. Il voulait profiter de leurs corps entremêlés, de son souffle contre son oreille, sa bouche sur la sienne, ses mains caressant son corps, il voulait gouter ces sensations encore et encore, il se disait qu’il ne serait jamais repu, que l’autre lui réserverait toujours des surprises. Son amant bougea dans son lit et Vincent se rapprocha un peu. A présent l’autre homme s’étirait, offrant à Vincent une vue imprenable sur son corps, que le drap tentait pudiquement de cacher, sans grand succès. Le jeune homme se retourna vers le comédien et ouvrit les yeux dans un soupir.   
\- Salut toi… murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque, à moitié endormi.   
\- Bonjour M. Clément ! Bien dormi ?   
Le journaliste se mit à rire doucement, attrapa son amant par le menton, l’embrassa doucement puis lui répondit « peu, mais j’ai très bien dormi ! J’ai eu un peu chaud par contre, l’impression d’avoir eu un radiateur à côté de moi ! ». Vincent se mit à rire également, son regard ne lâchait pas le corps magnifique de son cadet. Hugo dans une impulsion se hissa au-dessus du mâconnais et lui offrit un vrai baiser. Vincent passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tirant un peu dessus, il aimait beaucoup trop la chevelure blonde du plus jeune. La bouche d’Hugo quitta la bouche de l’homme dont il partageait le lit et vint se promener sur son corps, embrassant chaque parcelle, provoquant des frissons chez le plus vieux. Leurs corps se mêlèrent encore une fois, comme la nuit précédente, dans une danse complexe et sensuelle. Le plaisir les prit encore par surprise, les laissant KO, sans aucune énergie, mais avec l’impression de flotter sur un nuage. Ils étaient l’un contre l’autre, profitant de leur intimité. Vincent caressait le dos de son amant, traçant des lignes de ses doigts, son autre main était dans ses cheveux.   
\- Les coupe pas, murmura Vincent   
\- Roh… T’es gentil mais c’est pas toi qui les porte ! Ils sont trop longs ça me gêne. Répondit Hugo.   
\- Bah oui mais si tu les coupes, je m’accroche à quoi moi ?   
\- Je sais pas, trouve autre chose, tu sais très bien que je finirai par les couper !   
\- Mmmh… râla le comédien. Y a pas grand-chose auquel je peux m’accrocher chez toi ! Tes poils de bras peut-être ? renchérit-il d’un air moqueur.   
\- On parle des tiens ? lui répondit le strasbourgeois en riant. On dirait que t’as une forêt sur les bras mec ! Et puis franchement t’es gonflé parce qu’il y a encore moins de choses chez toi auxquelles moi je peux me raccrocher ! 

C’était bête, leur échange était idiot, mais ils se marraient. C’était tellement simple avec Hugo, il riait tout le temps, à chaque fois que Vincent sortait une vanne il se marrait. Ils sentirent un poids atterrir sur le lit.   
\- Ah ! dit Vincent, M. Michoko, Sa Majesté Michoko vient d’arriver.   
Le petit chat se rapprocha d’eux, s’arrêta un moment, regarda les deux hommes, miaula, pour la forme, puis décida d’aller voir son maitre. Il vint frotter sa petite tête poilue contre celle du comédien, puis posa ses pattes sur son visage. Vincent pouvait entendre Hugo se moquer gentiment de lui. La petite boule de poils décida ensuite carrément de monter sur le visage de son maitre. Se couchant et s’endormant. Hugo était carrément mort de rire à présent et Vincent devait reconnaitre que la situation était cocasse.   
\- Je crois qu’il y a un profond manque de respect de la part de mon chat là ! C’est flagrant !   
\- Oh mon Dieu attends ! Laisse-moi prendre une photo ! déclara Hugo en se retournant pour prendre son téléphone de l’autre côté du lit.   
Il prit une photo de Vincent et de son chat et se marra de plus belle.   
\- T’es vraiment un salaud Hugo ! Au lieu de m’aider face à cet affront à ma personne, tu te bidonnes comme un cochon que tu es !   
Devant l’hilarité de son compagnon, Vincent repartit de plus belle.   
\- Ça va Michoko ? Je te gêne pas là ! T’as pas un peu l’impression que tu gênes ? C’est mon visage putain ! Respecte-moi !   
Aucune réaction de la part du chat évidemment. Voilà maintenant Hugo pleurait tellement il riait, il avait du mal à respirer.   
\- Ok bah là je jette l’éponge je crois ! Je ne tirerai rien de ce chat ! Il va continuer à me manquer de respect profondément !   
\- Au moins te plains pas Vincent, il a pas planté les griffes !   
\- Oh bah tiens ! Il manquerait plus que ça ! Tu veux pas descendre dis ? Je commence à inhaler tes poils c’est gênant.   
L’hilarité d’Hugo commença à se calmer et il put enfin venir en aide à son amant. Il attrapa délicatement le petit félin, en faisant attention à ce qu’il ne griffe pas Vincent au passage et le posa avec la même délicatesse sur son torse. Le petit chat sembla hésiter une seconde à rester, puis il se mit en boule et reprit sa sieste là où il l’avait laissée. Il sentit bientôt deux mains venir caresser son pelage tout doux. Vincent avait posé sa tête contre l’épaule d’Hugo et caressait son petit chat. D’un coup sans prévenir il se mit à rire.   
\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait marrer M. Dedienne ?   
\- Imagine il plante ses griffes dans tes tétons ?   
Hugo tourna la tête vers le comédien d’un air interloqué.   
\- Faut vraiment que t’arrêtes le LSD Vincent, ça devient critique !   
\- Nan mais imagine sérieusement !   
\- S’il fait ça je n’aurai malheureusement pas d’autres choix que de le buter sur place ! Ton chat va finir encastrer dans le mur !   
Le rire de Vincent résonna un moment dans la pièce. Puis Vincent se perdit dans la contemplation d’Hugo et de son petit chat. Une douceur et une sensualité émanaient de cet homme et fascinaient le plus âgé. Tout semblait tellement simple avec Hugo, il venait, ils faisaient l’amour, il restait dormir, ils partageaient des moments tendres et intimes, où les fous rires se mêlaient aux instants où enlacés ils se plaisaient à imaginer dans leur esprit, silencieusement, ce que serait leur futur. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de grand discours, ils étaient juste heureux d’être ensemble. 

*****

Vincent venait de mettre à bouillir l’eau pour les pâtes lorsqu’il avait entendu des coups à sa porte. Qui ça pouvait bien être à cette heure ? Il venait de rentrer de l’émission, il était fatigué et avait juste envie de manger et de dormir. Cette veille de St Valentin lui foutait le cafard parce qu’il était tout seul. Il était seul alors qu’il n’aurait pas dû logiquement. Il était donc allé ouvrir et avait été abasourdi en voyant qui se tenait devant lui.   
\- Bon je sais qu’il est un peu tard, j’espère que t’as pas encore mangé ! Sushis et comédies romantiques débiles au programme, ça t’irait ? demanda Hugo Clément qui se tenait donc devant lui.   
Vincent avait souri, cet homme était donc effectivement l’homme idéal !   
\- Entre, c’est un excellent programme je trouve ! Je vais juste couper le feu sous l’eau du coup.   
\- Ah merde tu commençais à cuisiner peut-être ? J’aurais dû prévenir…   
\- Nan ! C’est une très jolie surprise… avait-il murmuré, comme pour lui-même.   
A peine le temps de faire un aller-retour dans la cuisine qu’Hugo s’était déchaussé, avait posé son manteau, installé les sushis sur la table avec les baguettes (c’est pas drôle sinon) et tentait de trouver le lecteur DVD du plus vieux. Vincent était venu s’assoir à côté de lui devant la télé et ils avaient réussi avec leurs deux cerveaux réunis à faire miraculeusement fonctionner l’engin. Ils s’étaient ensuite assis sur le canapé et avaient lancé le film. Pendant les bande-annonces présentes sur le DVD Hugo s’était retourné vers Vincent et dans un grand sourire avec dit « Bonjour au fait », avant d’embrasser le plus âgé. Un baiser rapide, mais qui n’avait pas laissé Vincent indifférent. Ils s’étaient revus 2 fois depuis leur première nuit, depuis qu’ils avaient fêté l’anniversaire de Vincent. Les fois précédentes ils avaient fini par faire l’amour, endormis l’un contre l’autre au petit matin. Après le petit-déjeuner Hugo était reparti toutes ces fois, emportant à chaque fois un petit morceau du cœur de Vincent. Ils s’étaient concentrés pour regarder le film, les sushis étaient bons, et puis ils étaient heureux d’être à nouveau ensemble. Vincent était jaloux quand Hugo parlait, riait, sortait, avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui, mais bien sûr il ne s’était jusque-là jamais permis de faire la moindre réflexion au cadet. Ils n’avaient pas mis de mots sur leur relation. Ce n’était pas juste deux bons copains qui s’envoient en l’air de temps en temps, Vincent n’était pas le plan cul du journaliste, il l’avait été suffisamment souvent avec d’autres qu’il pouvait à présent assurer que cette fois-ci c’était différent.   
Au-début ils s’étaient contentés de regarder sagement le film, et puis leur naturel était revenu au galop et ils s’étaient mis à critiquer les films qu’ils voyaient, ils se permettaient même de se moquer des héroïnes. Ce qui les faisait beaucoup rire.   
\- Mais qu’elle est con bordel ! avait lançait Vincent. Si elle s’imagine que c’est en restant plantée là à pleurnicher que M. Beau-gosse va revenir elle a tort ! Tort de chez tort, crois-moi chérie ça le fera encore plus fuir ! avait-il dit en pointant de ses baguettes la jeune femme du film.   
\- Vincent, tu sais que c’est un film ? Elle va pas te répondre ?   
\- Bah je sais merci ! Je sais que je suis un p’tit peu débile mais quand-même ! P’tit con va !   
Hugo avait souri, puis il avait attrapé un coussin à sa gauche et l’avait écrasé sur le visage de Vincent qui s’était marré.   
\- Arrêteeeuh de m’embêter ! En disant cela le plus âgé avait tiré l’oreille de l’autre homme.   
\- Chut j’écoute !   
Son ton était autoritaire, mais il y avait une certaine douceur qui avait fait comprendre au comédien que le journaliste était amusé. Vincent était donc resté silencieux pendant quelques temps, il attendait que son compagnon lui réponde. Leurs échanges le faisaient rire.   
\- Toi qui sembles avoir vécu 1000 histoires, faut qu’elle fasse quoi pour qu’il revienne ?   
\- Ma technique, avait commencé Vincent en changeant de position. Il avait à présent les jambes repliées sous lui, les genoux posés sur les cuisses d’Hugo qui était assis en tailleur, il s’était rapproché du journaliste, mais pas trop, l’heure n’était pas aux câlins mais plutôt aux confidences. Ma technique c’est de coucher avec tout ce qu’elle croise jusqu’à ce que le gars la remarque ! Ensuite je dois avouer que le mieux c’est la provocation ! Plus elle le cherchera et plus il y aura de chances pour que le mec se rende compte qu’elle existe et qu’il lui mange ensuite dans la main !  
\- Elle est un peu strange ta technique Vincent !   
\- Pour l’instant elle fonctionne.   
Il avait regardé Hugo d’un air victorieux et moqueur. Hugo avait compris, le comédien parlait de lui sans même se cacher. Hugo n’avait pas répondu, il avait simplement souri d’un air mystérieux. A quoi bon se cacher ? Il était accro au comédien, le mâconnais l’avait attrapé dans ses filets. Et puis c’était vrai ce que disait Vincent quelque part. C’était les provocations du jeune comédien qui l’avait fait craquer, cette façon qu’il avait de le chercher sans cesse. La première fois le journaliste avait été interloqué, il n’avait pas l’habitude d’une telle attention à son égard, surtout en plein direct. Il était généralement le spectateur des piques envoyées par Yann ou Martin à l’autre. Et là, il en faisait lui les frais. Il avait fini par rentrer dans le jeu du chroniqueur, y avait même trouvé du plaisir. Aujourd’hui ils en étaient là, dans une relation qu’ils ne sauraient nommer, mais dans lequel ils finissaient par trouver un certain équilibre. Hugo s’était plu lui aussi à se moquer des héroïnes (souvent des femmes dans les comédies romantiques) des films qu’ils regardaient. Le premier film était vraiment drôle tant c’était un cliché. Le deuxième film était Crazy, Stupid Love avec la magnifique Emma Stone et le tellement sexy Ryan Gosling. Bon là ils devaient avouer qu’ils n’avaient rien à dire sur la belle Emma Stone, son personnage n’était pas ridicule même si au début elle était un peu cucu. Et puis elle se tapait Gosling, alors elle ne méritait que le respect. Ils s’étaient rapprochés durant ce film, Hugo avait posé ses mains sur les cuisses de Vincent, Vincent, lui, avait attrapé son avant-bras. Ils étaient restés relativement silencieux pendant ce film, parce qu’il fallait avouer qu’il était vraiment bien ! Il était minuit passé quand le film s’était fini.   
\- Je savais pas que t’avais ça dans tes DVD dis-donc ! Des comédies romantiques, qui aurait cru ?   
Hugo s’était marré.   
\- Oui celui-là c’est vraiment le mien, le premier je l’ai pris à la bibliothèque. Ecoute ne me juge pas d’accord ? Je suis un romantique en fait faut pas croire ! Quoi ? Ne te moque pas Vincent ! C’est le fait que je dise que je suis romantique ? Nan c’est vrai je t’assure ! J’étais allé voir le film avec Martin quand c’est sorti ! Et même s’il l’avouera jamais il a aimé autant que moi ! Du coup il m’a offert le DVD quand il est sorti ! Pour mes nuits en solitaire il a rajouté ce con !   
\- Oh p’tits chats ! Vous êtes trop mignons !   
Hugo qui était alors accroupi devant le lecteur DVD avait tourné la tête vers le propriétaire des lieux encore sur le canapé et lui avait tiré la langue. Puis il lui avait demandé s’il voulait voir le dernier film ? Vincent avait dit oui. En fait il s’en fichait, mais il avait peur que le journaliste rentre chez lui. Il se disait que plus ils tireraient sur la soirée et plus il serait tard. Donc s’il était suffisamment tard Hugo aurait plus de réticences à rentrer chez lui tout seul en métro et donc Vincent pourrait insister pour qu’il dorme chez lui. Vincent avait pris l’habitude de leurs petits déjeuners en duo, même si ça ne faisait que quelques jours. Hugo avait donc lancé le film et puis il était revenu sur le canapé, mais au lieu de reprendre sa place comme avant, il avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses du plus âgé. Vincent avait senti son cœur fondre devant tant de mignonnerie, et avait plongé avec bonheur la main dans les cheveux de son cadet. Ils étaient tout doux, comme d’habitude. Ils donnaient l’impression d’être un peu secs, mais en fait pas du tout, ils étaient très doux.   
Si le premier film était bête, le dernier était carrément débile ! Mais il avait réussi à les faire rire devant tant de niaiseries.   
\- Tu l’as débusqué où celui-là ? Me dit pas que c’est le tien ?!   
\- Nan nan ! Je l’ai trouvé à la bibliothèque, il était caché.   
\- On comprend mieux ! Même les bibliothécaires ils ont honte de le proposer !   
\- Tu veux que j’éteigne ?   
\- Nan laisse ! C’est drôle !   
Vincent avait maintenant pour obsession d’occuper Hugo, il ne fallait pas qu’il parte ! Pas maintenant, ils étaient trop bien comme ça ! Et puis c’était la St Valentin maintenant, depuis presque 30 min. Il ne voulait pas être seul encore une fois. Evidemment le film avait fini par se terminer, il ne pouvait pas durer éternellement ! Vincent avait rallumé les lumières, Hugo s’était redressé, s’était étiré, faisant remonter son pull sur son ventre, faisant par la même occasion baver d’envie Vincent. Il avait récupéré ses DVD et s’était mis à ranger, mais au ralenti, comme s’il attendait quelque chose.   
\- Bon… avait commencé Hugo avant de regarder sa montre, bah je vais commander un taxi.   
Il avait dit ça d’une petite voix, presque à contrecœur. Vincent avait saisi sa chance.   
\- Tu veux pas dormir ici ? Je te prête un pyjama si tu veux ? Je te déplie le canapé si tu veux pas dormir dans mon lit, mais ne prends pas de taxi pour ça.   
En fait il avait voulu hurler « REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESTE JE T’EN SUPPLIE !!!! » au journaliste, mais il avait peur de le faire fuir plus qu’autre chose. Hugo avait souri, puis il avait accepté. Il avait suivi Vincent dans sa chambre, pour que celui-ci lui sorte un pyjama. Puis Hugo s’était dit qu’il se fichait pas mal d’avoir un pyjama, il avait alors attrapé Vincent par la taille et avait collé sa bouche contre son oreille « en fait je crois que je vais pas avoir besoin de pyjama ». Vincent avait fermé les yeux, traversé d’un frisson qu’avait provoqué la voix rauque du journaliste contre son oreille. Il allait devenir fou si Hugo continuait à le chauffer comme ça. Et pour le coup Hugo le chauffait. Ses mains avaient quitté la taille du plus vieux et descendaient dangereusement vers son sexe. Sa bouche avait attaqué son cou, Hugo s’était décidé à lui faire perdre la tête. Sa main droite avait ensuite doucement commencé à masser la bosse qui se formait et qui tendait le pantalon du trentenaire. Vincent était en train d’haleter, il n’en pouvait déjà plus alors qu’ils venaient à peine de commencer. Hugo avait ensuite ouvert son pantalon délicatement et avait passé sa main sous le caleçon, caressant directement le sexe de celui qui collait ses fesses contre sa propre érection. Ils étaient toujours devant l’armoire, n’osant pas bouger d’un centimètre, craignant de briser l’électricité qui s’était créée. Ils avaient essayé tous les deux de faire monter l’excitation chez l’autre, comme un défi, à celui qui réussirait le premier à faire craquer l’autre. Vincent n’y tenant plus s’était retourné vers Hugo et l’avait embrassé. Il avait failli faire jouir le plus jeune rien qu’avec ce baiser. Ils s’étaient frotté l’un contre l’autre pendant un certain temps, puis n’y tenant plus ils avaient échoué sur le lit afin d’assouvir leur désir. Il s’était joué dans le lit du comédien un ballet complexe, savamment exécuté qui les avait laissés au petit matin haletants, épuisés, des points dansant devant leurs yeux tellement leur orgasme avait été puissant. En fait il n’y avait pas eu un orgasme, mais plusieurs, ils s’étaient affronté longtemps dans le lit, prolongeant éternellement, comme s’ils ne voulaient pas déjà quitter le corps de l’autre. Ils avaient été insatiables. Puis ils s’étaient endormis, l’un contre l’autre, cette fois-ci c’était Vincent qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille du strasbourgeois. 

***** 

\- A quoi tu penses Vincent ? demanda Hugo en caressant le nez de son aîné   
\- A hier soir, c’était chouette…   
\- Mais ?   
\- Quoi mais ?   
\- Bah généralement après ce genre de phrases y a un « mais ». Tu veux qu’on arrête là ? Qu’on se voit plus ? Je comprendrais tu sais ! C’était sympa mais si t’as d’autres projets, quelqu’un d’autre en tête… J’aurai au moins eu le plaisir de jouer les distractions…   
Vincent se releva éberlué. Mais de quoi pouvait bien parler son cadet ?   
\- Tu me laisses 5 min ? Après promis je me lève, me rhabille et disparait de ta vie ! Du moins de ta vie sentimentale puisqu’on va se croiser au boulot… Si tu veux je dealerai avec Yann pour pas qu’on se croise…   
\- … Mais t’es con ou quoi ?   
Ce fut au tour d’Hugo de regarder Vincent d’un air surpris. Il y avait tellement de sérieux dans sa voix. Et si…. Et si Vincent voulait bien de lui finalement ? Et s’il n’avait pas été qu’un coup d’un soir ? (Bon ok, de plusieurs soirs soyons honnêtes.) Le cœur d’Hugo se mit à valser, un sourire échoua quelque part sur son visage alors qu’il regardait Vincent qui avait l’air complètement choqué.   
\- Comment tu peux croire que je vais te laisser partir après tout ça ? Tu me prends pour qui Hugo ? Je suis déçu un peu. Reprit-il dans une grimace.   
\- Je sais pas Vincent… Hugo regardait la boule de poils sur son torse pour ne pas regarder Vincent dans les yeux. J’avais imaginé que… J’en sais rien ! Que tu faisais ça parce que t’étais perdu un peu…   
\- Mais perdu de quoi ? rétorqua Vincent en haussant la voix.   
\- Je sais pas, je connais pas tous les hommes qui sont autour de toi ! Et puis y a Yann… J’arrive pas à identifier votre relation… grommela-t-il.   
Vincent se mit à sourire. La situation était vraiment ridicule. Voilà qu’il se confrontait à présent à la jalousie d’Hugo. Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé avec Martin. Il s’était confié en disant que le plus jeune des reporters ne le laissait pas indifférent et Martin lui avait déclaré qu’il n’avait jamais vu Hugo comme ça. Il était d’un naturel réservé avec les personnes qu’ils ne connaissaient pas, sa relation avec Vincent avait été immédiate, ils s’étaient tout de suite bien entendu, c’était une première. Martin lui avait dit qu’il pensait qu’Hugo avait des sentiments pour lui, surtout maintenant qu’ils avaient sauté le pas. Il l’avait ensuite prévenu du caractère de l’alsacien, Hugo avait tendance à être jaloux, voire possessif ! Après il était intelligent donc il savait gérer, mais des fois par petites pointes cette jalousie ressortait, surtout lorsqu’il était très épris.   
\- En fait t’es jaloux ? demanda Vincent hilare   
Hugo releva la tête vers lui, rougit, puis regarda à nouveau le chat qui dormait sur lui. Vincent soupira et se rapprocha du plus jeune, attrapa son visage et le força à le regarder.   
\- Il n’y a pas de « mais » Hugo. Que tu viennes me voir hier soir, que tu passes la nuit avec moi a été une merveilleuse surprise et je commence à prendre du plaisir à ces petites visites impromptues ! Oui dans le sens sexuel aussi bien entendu ! Il n’y a pas d’autres hommes dans ma vie, du moins pas avec qui j’aimerais quelque chose de plus que de l’amitié. Et Yann je l’adore, c’est un amour et le mettre dans l’embarras provoque chez moi un fort sentiment de joie intense et d’excitation. Mais par pitié Hugo ça n’a rien ni de sexuel ni d’amoureux ! Yann est mon ami, comme Valentine la Magnifique est mon ami, comme Martin est le tien. Alors tu ranges ce manque de confiance en toi dans le plus profond de ton cœur et tu arrêtes de dire des conneries d’accord ?   
Hugo regardait son amour avec un sourire magnifique. D’accord, Vincent tenait à lui, d’accord il n’y avait personne d’autre, et surtout d’accord, il imaginait peut-être une suite à cette histoire. Ce n’est plus que le cœur du plus jeune valsait, c’est qu’il avait carrément décollé pour rejoindre là-haut dans le ciel l’ISS de Thomas Pesquet. Il était très loin.

Vincent se recoucha contre Hugo et ils s’embrassèrent. Ils faillirent fondre devant tant de douceur et ce fut la première fois que Vincent ne trouva pas ce genre de baisers niais. Lui aussi il voulait sa dose de guimauve dégoulinante, d’amour en chocolat, de surnoms affectueux débiles qu’il exécrait en temps normal. Il voulait une belle histoire d’amour bordel, c’était pas compliqué ! Hugo était parfait, et cet homme parfait était allongé dans son lit, son chat sur le ventre ronronnant (le chat pas le ventre) et en train de lui faire l’amour rien qu’avec sa bouche. Ils auraient dû se lever et aller bosser, mais en fait ils s’en fichaient éperdument de travailler en ce moment. Ils restèrent là longtemps, à caresser le chat. Puis Michoko se leva pour aller manger et ils firent de même. Le petit-déjeuner fut un grand moment de complicité, chacun regardant l’autre avec tendresse, Hugo regardait les infos à la TV (bizarrement il évitait la nouvelle chaine d’infos en continu, CNews ex ITélé depuis quelques temps, étrange non ?) et même comme ça Vincent le trouva sexy. C’était pas normal, normalement on est pas sexy en commentant les derniers tweets de Trump, la campagne désastreuse de François Fillon et le Pénélope Gate ! Impossible n’est pas Hugo Clément apparemment. Puis le petit-déjeuner terminé ils décidèrent d’aller prendre une douche, ils en avaient bien besoin. Au début ils avaient prévu d’y aller chacun leur tour, d’abord Hugo, puis Vincent. Mais bien entendu tout ne se déroula pas comme ils l’avaient pensé au début. Vincent n’avait pas envie d’attendre que son amant ait fini alors tout simplement il alla le rejoindre sous la douche.   
\- Vincent mais qu’est-ce que tu…   
Hugo n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Vincent avait écrasé ses lèvres contre celles de son amant et vint se coller contre le plus jeune. Ils firent l’amour passionnément sous la douche, encore une fois, insatiables. Ils étaient tellement heureux que rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher leur bonheur. 

Ils restèrent quelques temps couchés, enlacés sur le canapé, profitant de la présence de l’autre. Puis Hugo attrapa son téléphone et regarda l’heure, il était relativement tard, il fallait qu’il parte. Il soupira et repoussa doucement son amant qui s’était assoupi. Il se releva, ramassa ses affaires dans un silence pesant, qui semblait marquer la tristesse qui prenait à la gorge les deux hommes. Ils essayaient de retarder le plus possible l’échéance, mais cela semblait inévitable maintenant. Hugo se tenait devant la porte d’entrée de Vincent, semblant hésiter à la franchir. S’il franchissait la porte il n’était pas sûr de quand il pourrait remettre les pieds dans cet appartement, ni même quand il pourrait revoir cet homme frisé qu’il aimait tant.   
\- Bon… Il va falloir que j’y aille j’imagine. Merci pour cette nuit et ce matin Vincent c’était… Je crois qu’il n’y a pas de mots, dit Hugo dans un sourire éblouissant.   
Vincent sentit son cœur fondre et se serrer en même temps. Non, Hugo ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant, c’était trop… Trop magnifique, trop étourdissant, trop enivrant d’avoir Hugo avec lui, d’être dans ses bras, de le sentir contre lui, en lui, il voulait que jamais ça ne s’arrête, ne jamais être séparé de lui.   
\- Oh attend ! J’avais un truc à te donner !   
Hugo sortit de sa poche un petit boitier enveloppé dans un papier cadeau noir, classique et pourtant très élégant. Vincent le regarda d’un air interdit, surpris de ce qu’il pourrait trouver dans ce petit boitier. Il resta un moment à regarder le boitier.   
\- Bah vas-y ouvre-le ton boitier idiot ! Tu vas regarder ça mille ans avant d’ouvrir.   
Vincent regarda à nouveau d’un air interloqué Hugo, ce qui fit rire ce dernier, avant de finalement ouvrir le cadeau. Son cœur s’emballa quand il découvrit puis ouvrit le petit boitier rouge caché sous l’emballage cadeau. Puis son cœur cessa de battre un instant avant de taper violemment dans sa poitrine. Hugo lui avait offert une bague. Hugo. Lui. Avait. Offert. Une. Putain. De. Bague… !!!!!! UNE BAGUE !!! Elle était magnifique, toute simple en argent foncé, ou un métal de ce genre, avec deux traits noirs qui faisaient le tour. Elle était tellement simple et tellement jolie, elle représentait tellement pour Vincent. Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il se contenta de lever ses yeux émus vers Hugo.   
\- Joyeuse St Valentin Vincent… dit Hugo d’un air tendre, d’une voix douce à faire fondre tous les glaciers de la Terre.   
\- Merci Hugo, lui répondit simplement Vincent d’une fois étouffée avant de l’embrasser chastement pour le remercier.   
\- Il faut que j’y aille Vincent, déclara Hugo d’un air désespéré, son front appuyant contre celui du comédien qui ferma les yeux un peu plus fort. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal de laisser partir le journaliste. Vincent finit par acquiescer.   
\- J’espère que je pourrai bientôt revenir, dit le journaliste après qu’il se soit détaché du comédien et qu’il eut ouvert la porte.   
C’est alors que Vincent prit une résolution, il n’y avait pas de représentations ce soir, et Yann n’avait pas appelé le journaliste pour lui demander de venir tout de suite au bureau, le journaliste avait sans doute dit à leur patron qu’il bossait chez lui et Yann n’avait rien dit, ils faisaient ça parfois quand ils ne passaient pas le soir même, quitte à envoyer l’avancée de leur travail par mail à Yann dans la journée.   
\- Tu n’auras pas besoin de revenir Hugo.   
Hugo se retourna interloqué vers le plus vieux. Comment ça ? Vincent ne voulait déjà plus de lui ? Pourtant il portait sa bague et il avait eu l’air malheureux quelques instants plus tôt à l’idée qu’il s’en aille. Ou alors peut-être qu’il le jetait pour moins souffrir plus tard ? Hugo était perdu. Puis Vincent le regarda en souriant et le cœur d’Hugo fit une envolée.   
\- Tu n’auras pas besoin de revenir Hugo, le comédien se rapprocha de son amant, de son amour, parce que tu ne vas jamais quitter cet appartement, dit-il dans un sourire éblouissant et lubrique.   
Le comédien tira Hugo dans l’appartement, ferma violemment la porte à l’aide de son pied et entraina son amant dans sa chambre pour un nouveau ballet sensuel.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si vous en avez envie (tu te répètes mémère...) :)


End file.
